She's The Man
by DisguisedWriter
Summary: Glee goes She's The Man. Rachel's Point of View. (Faberry) (Klaine) Rachel and Blaine are Twins. Blaine got into NYADA and Rachel didn't. However after change of heart Blaine doesn't want to go any more. So Rachel has an Idea, she could go as him. As she pretend to be him she falls in love.
1. Just an Idea

I do NOT own the characters of Glee or the story to She's The Man.

However I do enjoy both and thought this would make a cool story so enjoy.=)

* * *

**She's The Man**

**Chapter 1 – Just an Idea**

* * *

After a long jog I walk down the path towards my front door.

**Considering its summer you would think it would be warmer. I mean I've resorted to wearing joggers, an old jumper and a bloody beanie hat. I mean I Rachel Barbra Anderberry, am wearing joggers and a beanie. I don't know whether to laugh or cry.**

Someone aggressively yanks out my headphones.

All I could muster was "Ouch! What?" as I turn around to a slightly annoyed Sebastian.

"Oh it's you. You look like your brother from behind." Sebastian responds.

"Ew I don't want to know about your sex life with my brother!"

"Just tell Blaine to call me when he's stopped being an arsehole."

"I thought you liked arseholes!" I shouted at an irritated Sebastian as I walked through the front door.

As the door closes behind me, I have a big grin on my face knowing I have won that battle. As I walk further into the house I see my Dads aren't home, so I run upstairs. Blaine was in his room, singing along to Katy Perry's The One That Got Away.

_In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world_

**He's upset, I should leave himalone**. **No I should see if he's okay.**

"Hey Blaine, you okay?" I pull a sad face.

Blaine looks my way and takes a deep breath "I've broke up with Sebastian. Well I'm breaking up with him. I've been ignoring him for the last 2 days."

"I would say that explains why he was pissy, but he's always like that."

"What? When did you see Seb?" A confused Blaine asks.

I answer "Like just a second ago, he thought I was you. Oh he told me to tell you to call him when you've stopped being an 'arsehole'."

"I never saw what you saw in him?" I continued.

"He's hot Rach, HOT!" Blaine thought was obvious.

**EW!**

"He looks like a fucking meerkat." I disagreed.

Blaine sits on his bed and sighs. "Rach I need to tell you something, but promise me you won't be mad, I can deal with our Mom and even our Dad being mad at me, but not you so please promise me that."

I walk towards his bed and smile softly as I sit beside him. "Of course Blainey, I promise" I take his hand. "You're my best friend, I could never be mad with you. Just don't tell Kurt"

Blaine smiles slightly.

"So what do you want to tell me?" I questioned.

Blaine replies hesitantly. "Erm well … you see, you know … erm I don't want … and I know you wanted … and I … I'm sorry!"

"Blaine, just spit it out." I interrupt.

"I don't want to go NYADA anymore."

**WHAT?!**

"Rach just let me explain, I know it was both our dreams to go, and you know that when you didn't get in it broke my heart, and I know it broke yours and I just don't want you to hate me because I'm not going and I'm sure they will take you on … but"

Again I interrupt. "Blaine it doesn't work like that."

"I know. I know it was wishful thinking. I guess I just feel guilty that you could have had that spot if it wasn't for me, I couldn't believe they picked me over you, and now I'm bailing out on college and you have had to wait longer for your dream. I'm sorry Rach."

"Its fine Blaine, if it was meant to be, I would be there." I comforted Blaine.

"If only we could trade places." Blaine thought out loud.

"It's funny you said that actually, Sebastian said from the back I looked like you."

Confused, Blaine replies "How? You're shorter than me!"

"Not by much anymore, I grew a few inches remember, I'm only 2 inches shorter than you now hobbit. Plus if I could find someone who has the right wigs and make-up, and stuff we could literally trade places. Ohhh wait … Kurt."

Blaine sits there puzzled.

"Blaine I could go to NYADA as you and without our Dad's getting upset. I mean they would never know well until there's photo's online or something but then it will be too late, I mean we both were going New York in the first place, where do you plan on going now though? Actually what do you want to do instead of go NYADA?"I finally asked.

Blaine perked up little. "I'm still going New York, me and a few of the guys plan on moving there and starting a band."

**What is Blaine thinking, a band. He wants to drop NYADA for a FUCKING BAND.**

"Blaine … a band?" I questioned.

He responds. "I know it seems stupid and unrealistic but that's what I want, I want to write music and sing my songs. I want people to hear my music, to live it, to understand me."

"Blaine you're incredibly talented, there wouldn't be anyone else I would be happy with losing a spot into NYADA to. It's not that I don't think you can do it. I just don't want your dreams to come crushing down if you don't succeed first time round. I want you to be happy."

"I will be. There's nothing I want more."

There's a few seconds of silence.

Blaine breaks the silence. "So do you think Kurt could do it? You know make you look relatively like me."

"I sure do."

TO KURT: Hey Kurt, can I ask you a favour? Xx

TO RACHEL: Of course you can Rach. What do you want? Xx

TO KURT: This is going to sound strange as fuck, but I'll explain later. Is there any chance you could make me look like a boy, more importantly Blaine? Xx

TO RACHEL: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK RACH? Xx

TO KURT: Trust me! Xx


	2. Becoming The Man

Merry Christmas for Yesterday guys! and Happy New Year for next week (Kind of)!

So I know this has took me 2 weeks (I think) and I was expecting it up faster but I've had a hard time finding time to write now I'm back home from Uni for Christmas, I know I don't have to explain myself however a lot of bad stuff has happened since I've been back as well as I've actually slept a load as well, so sorry.

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

**She's The Man**

**Chapter 2 – Becoming the Man**

* * *

So here I am sitting in one of my best friend's room, Kurt with our other two friends Tina and Mercedes. It's Friday night or best known as our weekly sleepover night. Most of these sleepovers tend to consist of watching a few of our favourite common TV shows, we've finally got Kurt to watch Teen Wolf with us and now he's obsessed.

For the last hour we have talked about old times and weird crushes at school.

"Remember when Kurt had a huge crush on Blaine?" Tina asked.

"When! He still has a crush on Blaine" I joked.

Kurt joined in "You can talk Tina; you went all stalker-mode on him at one point!"

Mercedes snorts as she laughs. We all then began to laugh as we stuff junk food in our mouths.

Kurt then started the conversation rolling again "Talking about Blaine that reminds me, Rach what was you text about. Why do you want to look like Blaine?"

I choke on a marshmallow and Mercedes and Tina look at the two of us with confused stares.

"Well it's a long story, but basically, I am going to take Blaine place at NYADA if that's possible … as Blaine."

Confused Tina asks "Why?"

"Blaine doesn't want to go."

After filling the guys in with the information Kurt questions "And what does this have to do with me?"

"I need someone who can 'make me into' Blaine. And you're the best person I know when it comes to makeovers." I confirmed.

Silence.

"Come on Kurt!" I begged. Tina and Mercedes followed "Yeah, come on Kurt!"

"Fine, I'll do it!" Kurt then added "Can we watch Teen Wolf now?"

* * *

It's 8am and I've been up for hours re-packing what my Dads and I packed, hiding all the girl stuff and replacing it with guy clothes, that Kurt and I brought over the last few days. I place the final thing in my bag, a family photo at the top. Sigh. I carry my bags downstairs by the front door, where Blaine's bags happen to be. Everyone is sitting in the kitchen, I assume waiting for me. It's strange seeing everyone together, both Dads, Mom and Blaine, a few times a year if we're lucky.

I get a message off Kurt.

TO RACHEL: When are you guys coming over for Operation: Turn Rach into Blaine? Xx

I announce that Kurt is ready to go to everyone, allowing everyone to get ready to say their goodbyes. We all shared our goodbyes, all our parents cried as we left.

We shout out the car window at the same time "Bye, Love you!" and waved farewell.

TO KURT: On our way now : ) Xx

We get to Kurt's and knock on his door, Kurt answers and we go to his room.

"Chair Anderberry!" Kurt orders.

I sit down as Kurt places on the wig and asks "Natural or Gel?"

"Natural, I love Blaine's curls." I responded

Kurt then sorts out my eyebrows so they're just as weird as Blaine's. **Who the hell has triangular eyebrows!**

We then add some sideburns and there's the hard part of the make-over done.

Blaine confusingly questions "What about clothes?"

I look at Kurt and we smile "Blaine we're not that stupid, we made sure we left an outfit here so I can get changed during the makeover."

Kurt and I high-five "Cause we're Awesome!" Kurt added.

I then get changed into a blue polo and red skinny jeans, with matching blue low top converse.

Blaine interrupts "You're missing something."

I turn around facing away from Blaine "Close your eyes." I place a bright red bow tie on. "Okay ready." I turn around as Blaine opens his eyes.

"Perfect!" Blaine states.

Blaine and I get in the front of the car once have put all our bags in the boot.

"I can't believe this is actually happening!" Kurt says as he gets into the back of Blaine's car. He continues "Guys this crazy, however I never noticed before how you much you guys surprisingly look alike."

Blaine and I look at each other and shrug.

"See?" Kurt Laughs.

I put the Radio on and we sing a few songs to pass the time.

Kurt leans on the back of the two front seats. "So Blaine, I hear you're single now. Congrats."

Blaine Laughs "Yeah because it's so much fun being alone."

"Just because you're single doesn't mean you have to be alone." Kurt replied and continued. "It means you can do whatever you please, or should I say whoever."

"KURT!" I decide to but in before this conversation gets any further.

"What?" Kurt responds immediately, as he turns to look at me.

I just look at him and shake my head.

Blaine lightly laughs. "It's fine Rach, I know what he means."

As I look back at Kurt he winks at me.

"I don't think you do." I say as Kurt slaps the back of my head.

"Ouch."

* * *

We have finally got to NYADA, and I'm beginning to feel a little queasy.

**Maybe this isn't the best idea I've had. But I can't let down Blaine now, I promised. I hate me sometimes. Why do I always have these ridiculous plans?**

I look at Blaine as we pull up. He looks back. "Thanks Rach, this means so much." Blaine shyly says as he pulls me in for a hug. I look to Kurt as he mouths "I'll get our bags." I can feel one of his tears hit my cheek. I smile "I know it does Blainers." I pull away from the hug and grab Blaine's hands. "I love you, you know?" I continued. He smiles and wipes away his tears as he pulls me in for another hug. "I love you too!"

I get out the car to find that Kurt has already got all our bags out. We start to walk to the reception to collect our keys. I turn around to say my last farewell to Blaine.

"And Rach … no girls!" Blaine shouts.

I laugh "Why not?"

Blaine waves. "Bye Guys!"

Kurt and I wave back and continue to walk.

Kurt breaks the silence "I keep forgetting how gay you are, in fact how gay your whole family is!"

With my free arm I link arms with Kurt. "You love it!"

We told the Receptionist our names and she gives an envelope with the information of our rooms and our keys contained inside. We leave the busy Reception and go to our bags before we open the envelopes. I open mine the letter says welcome and informs us about the rules. **Ah the room number. 7-3-15. So apparently that means Block 7, Floor 3 Room 15.**

"So what room you in Kurt?" I ask trying to keep my attempt of being a guy tone in my voice just in case anyone hears me.

Kurt Laughs. **Clearly at my voice, he said it will get better once I get used to it. **"My room is … 7-3-15." I squeal with excitement. We both laugh as we walk to our room.


End file.
